A shock for Zoe Hanna
by Georgia-Melissa
Summary: The first story in the 'Georgia Hanna' series Zoe Hanna just thinks it is an ordinary day in Holby. Little does she know, there is a surprise waiting around the corner.


Zoe Hanna was in her office when she got a phone call from her dad, who she hardly ever talked to. She said that it was time to take her daughter back as she was coming up to her 13th birthday. Well, art first, Zoe was shocked and didn't have the faintest idea what she was on about, especially as now she infertile. But then it came to her. Nearly 13 years ago, Zoe had a child called Georgia. There are three reasons why she didn't look after her. 1) She had a caesarean but all didn't go to plan, so she became infertile. 2) Georgia's father left Zoe three days after Georgia was born. 3) She was only 17, so she was far too young, especially after she wanted to become a successful doctor. (She was telling all of this to Tess, who happened to be in Zoe's office at the time of the call.) So today was the day to get her daughter back. So everything was arranged. Zoe was planning to just go with the flow, so she got on with her paper work. Little did she know that it would be sooner than she thought.

Elsewhere, Georgia was performing her floor routine when she landed her tuck back awkwardly and fell to the floor. Immediately an ambulance was called and Georgia was off to hospital. Five minutes later, Georgia was outside Holby ED and Zoe and Ash was outside ready to take in the patient. Obviously at first, Zoe had no idea that this was her Georgia and just continued her job as if nothing was happening, until her dad came in and then Zoe realised. She didn't change anything though, even though she should have got somebody else to cover, but nobody else knew at the minute so she carried on. Zoe's dad had to go, so they arranged to go and pick up Georgia's things later on. However, he mentioned nothing about Georgia that might help, being in a hospital. But oh well. The two got to know each other while Georgia was waiting for x-ray. When all of the test results came back, Georgia had no more than a broken ankle that could be fixed by plaster and crutches for no more than six weeks. Zoe would know when that was ready. That afternoon, they were ready to discharge her. She went and joined her mum in her office for a while and then she said that Georgia could go and help Tess in cubicles for the rest of the afternoon as they weren't busy. She had to go and get things from the cupboard and then she got to support Tess with putting a cast on a young boy's arm. When they were heading back to reception though, Georgia didn't feel particularly well, her head started spinning and the world went a blur, so she stopped in her tracks and waited for a bit. Tess had stopped too because Georgia had gone quiet. But when Tess turned around, Georgia collapsed. Tess shot her back into cubicles and hooked her up to a drip. Nothing would wake her so Tess dashed to get Zoe. After about 15 minutes, Georgia finally came back round, but she was extremely drowsy and not entirely with it. She was shaking and had a little bit of trouble breathing, so she was put on oxygen, which helped. But the bad things weren't over there. Georgia started having a seizure, when she went for a CT scan. This shook Zoe up a lot, and she started panicking, so she got Charlie to cover for her. Back in resus, Georgia had passed out again, and things weren't going well as her blood pressure was quite low and her SATs were only 78%. After a while, everything was back to normal. The only thing was she was still unconscious. Zoe came back to see how she was. After Zoe was brought up to speed, everyone left the two alone because everyone knew the relationship now! Well Georgia came round, which made Zoe let out a huge sigh of relief.

However, nobody knew the real reason for any of this. She had passed out twice within an hour, but after a while everything became normal. They kept her in the high dependency cubicle, which was out of the way. Her mum stayed by her side at all times. Georgia started crying and Zoe was trying her very best to comfort her and said that everything would be alright.

They have said that because she was getting so worked up about her competition and then she broke her ankle, she was just in shock and panic and it all impacted together and caused Georgia disruption. Then surprisingly, Georgia revealed that lately, she had been passing out a lot and going dizzy and blacking out. But because she kept saying that it was alright, so nothing else got said. Zoe was slightly annoyed that her father didn't tell her that, as it was important. However, Zoe just thought it was as she was growing up and her body was developing. But Georgia was convinced she was fine and nobody could see any problems with her, so she was free to go home. Plus, as Zoe was her mum, things would be easier because Zoe definitely wouldn't ignore her.


End file.
